Saulatine and dehydrosaulatine, pictured below, were recently isolated by Hocquemiller et al. (Journal of Natural Products, 47, 539 (1984)) from Abuta bullata Moldenke. ##STR3##
These molecules differ from Applicant's claimed molecules in having the oxo substituent adjacent the isoquinoline nitrogen ring atom (i.e. in the 6 position), an oxo or hydroxy substituent in the benzodiazepine ring (i.e. at the 14 position), and a methoxy substituent at the 4 position.
A further related natural product is N-methylisocorypalmine whose structure is ##STR4## N-methylisocorypalmine was isolated by Cave et al., Planta Medica, 50, 517 (1984), from Cymbopetalum brasiliense Benth and stated to be partly responsible for the positive ionotropic activity of the extract from which it was isolated. This molecule differs from Applicant's claimed molecules in having a perhydrohexine ring where Applicants' have a perhydroazepine ring, in the points of attachment of the isoquinoline ring to this ring, and in having a methoxy group in the 5-position.